I Will Follow You into the Dark
by Jins-swords
Summary: From beginning to end, the lives they led always involved each other. A compilation of NejiTen one-shot short-stories.
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

I finally edited this piece of work. It's probably been sitting in my flash drive for over a year and I'm only posting it now. Anyways this is my first post for the NejiTen pairing and I hope it isn't too bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters nor am I making a profit with this writing.**

Dancing in the moonlight

The wedding was beautiful. Hyuuga weddings were always extravagant – outdoors with countless streamers crossing from tent to tent, flowers in every row, and nearly the whole village invited. There were so many people but Tenten still sat alone. Still remained at the same table since the evening meal while everyone went off to mingle, dance, and drink champagne. Spending the night in solitude was not what she had in mind, nor was it how she wanted to spend it.

She had a few glasses of the bubbly substance and discovered that she didn't have the tolerance for alcohol, but the pleasant feeling that came with inducing such a substance was something she couldn't pass up. Especially if it was free. She thought that maybe, just maybe, the best part about Hyuuga weddings were the open bars that would undoubtedly be a part of the extravagant package. When her legs were numb, her face hot, and the world was slightly spinning, she decided that she had enough but decided to remain where she was until she was able to walk stably on her legs. She had only walked around once and it was to excuse her self to the restroom – thanks to the effects of the alcohol.

The sun had long since set and the bright stars made for a beautiful wedding night. The breeze was cool but with the large mass of people contributing their body heat, warmth wasn't much of an unbearable issue.

The reception was loud, crowded, and fit for the setting of a wedding. Tenten watched as countless people walked by – many with white Hyuuga eyes and many without. She didn't know half the amount of people who attended and didn't even know why she attended in the first place.

Perhaps it was because she was Neji's date, even though she hadn't seen him for most of the night. He was part of the wedding ceremony as an usher – his older cousin of the branch family was the groom. The bride was a beautiful, green eyed, black haired girl and she looked absolutely ravishing with her long white kimono trailing behind her as she made way to the altar – she was a non-Hyuuga like Tenten. Tenten didn't feel as out of place as she thought she would be with so many Hyuuga's present.

The reception was coming to an end, and Tenten has yet to see Neji since the last time they made contact was at the beginning of the reception. He hadn't even eaten dinner with her, instead seated at the large rectangular table at the head of the courtyard where the rest of the family were.

He had asked her to be his escort but she was beginning to feel like she had been used, that maybe Neji may have been a bit embarrassed in attending his cousin's wedding alone and had asked her as a last resort for a date. She happily agreed thinking that maybe just for one night; they could forget ninja duties, training, and the stress that came with missions. She had a mission in two days time which gave her enough time to rest, especially to recover from any effects she may have consequently imposed on herself, even if it was _just one more glass_. She was looking forward to a night of fun, a night with _him_.

It was getting late and the crowd had significantly dwindled but she still couldn't find Neji from where she was sitting – with no help from the haze created from the champagne of course. She really wanted to leave but knew it would be rude to leave without saying anything.

_But he's being rude in leaving me here alone!_

~ X ~

"Tenten. Tenten."

The constant prodding at her side barely registered in her alcohol hazed mind, but after a few times, it became quite the annoyance.

Tenten lifted her head while mumbling something incoherent about rude dates causing Neji's brow to arch into to the cloth covering his forehead. He held back a chuckle when he peeled a napkin that was stuck to her cheek as she looked around dazedly before remembering where she was.

"You fell asleep at the table."

The too familiar voice brought Tenten back to her senses and it was then that she realized that she was still at the wedding reception, only the reception was gone. The guests were gone, most of the tables were cleaned up, and aside from the people who were there specifically for clean up, she and Neji were the only ones left.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Couldn't have been too long since last time I checked up on you was about half an hour ago, you were still up then."

"You checked up on me? I don't remember that." Tenten slightly slurred.

A puzzled look donned his face. "I did. You even spoke to me. You said you were ready to leave so I thought you had left and I just came back to find you sleeping."

Tenten tried to search in the hazy recesses of her mind but could not pull up that piece of information. It was then that she realized that she was still a little drunk.

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks next time."

She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking or perhaps that the alcohol brought her true feelings to the surface but she couldn't quite hold her tongue when she blurted "there won't be a next time Neji. You left me here by myself all night!" And Neji couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

She felt a warm material shielding her from the cold as Neji put his suit jacket around her shoulders. It was then that she actually looked up at him.

He looked very handsome tonight. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck holding back all of his hair, apart from the few bunches of strands that always framed his face, and he had a black head band that all branch house members wore to cover their seal rather than using their forehead protector, his white button down shirt was now untucked and his pants fit nicely – not too loose and not too tight – as it hung on his lithe figure held up by a black leather belt.

It was a westernized wedding for the most part, hence the western attire, but the bride insisted on wearing the traditional kimono, which worked wonderfully giving the wedding a modern yet traditional feel.

"I apologize. I know I shouldn't have left you but my family can make it quite hard for me to _politely_ get away."

Tenten seethed for a little longer before getting up and dropping his jacket behind her. She had only taken two steps before gracefully falling over, hitting the ground with barely a thud. She may be intoxicated but still had the grace and lithe movement of a ninja. She sat un-lady like on the ground while she took off her heels. Neji could only _try_ and not stare at her red satin panties that were clearly visible beneath her not long enough dress with the way she was sitting on the grassy floor.

Tenten ignored the hand that was offered to her and stood up to continue on her way but Neji made a grab for her wrist.

"Please don't be mad. I know what I did was inconsiderate but please hear me out."

Tenten took her hand back and crossed her arms, back still facing him. "I'm listening."

Neji sighed. "It's not often that the whole family gets together like this – and by whole I mean the main and branch family. If I had known that I would spend the majority of the night with the entire family, I would not have brought you. This really wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to be my date."

Aside from the brief clanking of glasses made by the table bussers, and the usual chirp of crickets, it was silent – a nerve racking, seemingly never ending pause.

"Oh? So what did you have in mind?" Tenten finally voiced.

Neji remained silent for a brief moment, trying to choose his words carefully as to not scare her off.

"I wanted to spend time with you, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have neglected you and I truly apologize."

Tenten tried not to smile. _He wanted to spend time with me._

She turned around, still a bit incoherent, but she would remember what he said the next morning.

Neji moved closer and once again offered his jacket.

"It's cold. Please take it."

Tenten obliged as he helped her put her arms in the too long sleeves.

"There's something I want to show you."

Neji held out his hand, and after Tenten thought it through, much longer than necessary, she placed a sleeve covered hand in his and picked up her heels with the other.

He pulled her slowly, helping to keep her steady on her feet and guiding her at the same time.

It was a cloudless night, the moon shone high, full and bright – the scant amount of lighting made for excellent stargazing. Summer was nearing its end and the breeze had the chilling bite of autumn, the sound of the wind brushing through the leaves was a comfort to the both of them. Sometimes a strong gust would pull the loosened leaves off their branches, creating a whirlwind of orange, brown, and a lot of green.

The walk seemed much too long to Tenten but anything was worth spending time with Neji, especially if she was wearing his jacket and he would guide her by holding her hand, or by briefly touching the small of her back, or the jut of her hip to keep her steady. The touches were like electricity sending currents up and down her spine.

They always had some sort of chemistry but they never acted on it not knowing what the other would do – and neither wanted to risk their friendship to test whether they returned each others feelings. A friendship built over many years since their academy days should not to be tampered with and neither had the courage, even if they were top ninja and could hold a kunai to ones neck without an ounce of fear or hesitation.

Neji asked Tenten to close her eyes then slowly helped her turn a corner. Tenten could tell that they had left the sidewalk; she could feel the cool, dewy grass on her bare feet. They walked about 20 feet out before Neji allowed her to open her eyes.

It was beautiful. A fountain with a magnificent reflection of the moon shining high above, fireflies flying about, and the grass glistened from the moon reflecting off the dewdrops. But what caught her attention were the countless moon flowers uniformly planted along the fountain, surrounding and spreading out. The moon flowers only bloomed at night and were best to view when accompanied with a full moon. The flowers glowed in all their glory, the white petals reflecting in Tenten's light brown eyes.

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Neji whispered in her ear.

Tenten looked up to see Neji gazing down at her. His eyes, reminded her so much of the moon – pale in color and shining so brightly. She had watched as Neji grew from that bitter little boy into this caring, warm-hearted man – at least when he didn't leave his date alone for more than half the night.

They held each others gazes for much longer than usual and they both could only hope that their moment, this moment, would give to bigger and better opportunities and no regrets. Whatever they did, they didn't want regrets.

"You know, I haven't danced with you all night." Neji smirked. He relieved Tenten of her shoes, putting them down near the fountain.

"So what's your point Hyuuga?"

He quirked his lip at the smile that graced her lips.

"My point, is that I've neglected you for long enough, and its time for me to make it up to you."

Neji placed his hands on Tenten's hips, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and she followed as he slightly swayed. Not much of a dance, nothing fancy, just a little sway, just a way to be close to her.

She rest her head on his chest and it was then that she discovered that she no longer felt intoxicated. The cold air and the breathtaking moon flower garden had somehow sobered her up and she wouldn't have it any other way – she was also glad to be able to stand on her own, not relying heavily on Neji to keep her balance.

They lost themselves in their dance, content in mood and giddy on the inside. The soft touches, even if it wasn't direct skin contact, were more than electrifying. Tenten's hands moved down to Neji's chest, her fingertips feeling the taut muscle formed from many years of training. Her head resting on his chest could hear his heartbeat, a rapid beat despite his calm composure, a knowing smile on her lips.

Neji could feel the curve from her waist to her hips, and when his hands went low enough, he could feel the rim line of the panties he had shamelessly stared at just moments before. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms, even though she was far from it. Her feminine form was a lithe weapon – a weapon to be feared, yet irresistible to any man who set sights on her. He leaned his face in to the top of her head and held her, taking in the scent and silkiness of her hair. He vowed to be the only man who would give her this kind of affection.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you alone all night." He whispered.

"Stop apologizing. I forgive you."

Neji stopped moving, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he lifted his head and she lifted hers to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so forgiving. So was it my charm or this lovely garden?"

Tenten playfully slapped his chest. _Your head is as big as this garden._

"Maybe a little bit of both. Actually I think it was the garden." Humorous sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"You know, I've always loved your sense of humor." He also loved the slight crinkle at the corner of her eyes when she smiled, and the slight intake of breath she takes when she's surprised, and the rare occasions of seeing her hair down, and when she fails at holding back her tears when reading a sad story, and how she strives to be strong, to be the best, and he just loved the way she looked at him. A look she never gave anyone else – a look of longing, cheeriness, love, and even lust.

"Hmm. I was unaware that I had one." A light laugh, music to his ears.

"Tenten…"

Neji lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his knuckles, her skin soft to the rough texture of his hand – his weapon. He leaned down to accommodate Tenten's height, especially with her lack of footwear, just as Tenten stood on her toes to meet him halfway.

They were just a hairsbreadth away when the sound of sprinklers and the spurting of water utterly destroyed their moment.

The moment was gone, both were disappointed, and both were running for dry ground.

~ X ~

It was nearly three in the morning when Tenten finally reached her front door. The part they both dreaded was the awkward moment that would undoubtedly ensue at her front door.

Silence.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Tenten tried, and she didn't think it could get more awkward.

Neji's movement was sudden.

He met her lips in a millisecond and it was only a matter of two more that he had Tenten leaning on her front door, returning his kiss.

Their kiss was soft and a bit clumsy. They started slow, gently moving their mouths on each other and when they got the hang of it, Tenten licked Neji's bottom lip and entered his mouth, but pulled away before he was able to return the favor.

"Sorry." Even in the dim lighting blush was apparent on Tenten's cheeks. She looked away, too embarrassed to make eye contact. _I can't believe I did that!_

"Sorry for what?" Neji couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips. He also couldn't believe the word _adorable_ was an existing word in his mind's vocabulary.

"I…I…well you know!"

"It's ok Ten. Don't freak out. I rather like that you would make the first move."

Tenten could officially feel the burning embarrassment in her face and ears.

Neji brushed his lips against hers in an attempt to calm her down then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tenten moved to take off his jacket but Neji stopped her movement with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on to it."

"But…."

"If you give it back now, then I won't be able to come back for it tomorrow."

The red was returning to her cheeks. _He wants to come back?_ Tenten couldn't help the way her insides fluttered – she felt nervous, happy, and still a bit embarrassed. She could only imagine the goofy smile she knew took control of her lips and hoped she didn't look _too_ goofy.

"Good night Neji." Tenten whispered one last time then the door came into view. _Sneaky Kunoichi._ Neji stood in front of the door for another minute before walking in the direction of his home, a happy grin plastered in his face.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too crappy (nervous smile). I'm not a writer so if it sucks then I really truly apologize. I also apologize for any type of mistakes that may have been found while reading this piece of amateur work.


	2. All I Wanted

I really don't know where this came from and it actually didn't come out how I had wanted it to but when I wrote this, I couldn't remember what I wanted this to be like the first place. All I know is that this isn't it. I'm not even happy with this piece but I've posted it anyways. _Sigh._ Oh well. Inspired, at least initially, by the song All I Wanted by Paramore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

All I wanted

Her heart felt heavy as she tried to play out the scene that would undoubtedly happen when she sees Neji. The past year had been the best of her life and she couldn't deny that she was completely and irrevocably in love with him, and even though he may have never said it for her to hear, she knew, based on his actions, that he felt the same.

She never realized that things would come to this or that the feelings could be so strong – so strong that it scared her, so strong that she knew it was going to hurt. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him but disappointment on his receiving end is something she always feared. She did everything she could to make him proud, to give him a good reason to be with her based on her countless accomplishments. He could have anyone he wanted yet he chose her, so she did what she could to please him. She wanted him to be with someone he could be proud of. She didn't want to shame him.

She walked to the Hyuuga compound slowly, the sound of gravel crunching beneath her feet. She was afraid to face him. She took the long way.

Her thoughts were all jumbled and her heart rate increased as she got closer to his home.

~ X ~

"_Tenten, this mission is crucial and success is essential."_

"_I understand Hokage-sama."_

"_Good. You leave at dawn. Your team will meet you at the northern gate."_

"_Hai." Tenten turned to leave._

"_Oh and Tenten…be fair to him." Tenten stood frozen for a moment before exiting the office._

"_Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Shizune nearly bit her tongue before questioning the hokage._

"_Must you doubt me? He loves her, he'll understand and Tenten will come back alive."_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama, but…"_

"_Enough. Do not doubt me and do not doubt her."_

"_Hai."_

~ X ~

Sometimes she wished she weren't a ninja. She loved her profession but it came with too many risks that could result in so much pain. It was unfair. She had to suffer; they had to suffer to protect others. They were on the brink of war, and it was up to her and her team to bring peace within their village.

Fire country has been prosperous for many years and every threat had to be taken seriously to avoid any unnecessary conflict, especially if the threat were a band of missing-nin. If the conflict remained unresolved, the rebel is assassinated. Too bad many of the rebels traveled in packs, large groups, all rogue ninja, all with different powers and abilities. This was an ANBU mission and Tenten was merely a jounin, but her skill was needed, even if the mission may be way out of her league. She couldn't understand why the fifth would want to send her, especially if success was essential and the chance of coming back alive was very slim among other things.

When she arrived at her destination, Neji was still outside, only he was meditating instead of training as he had been doing when she left. He sat extremely still, eyes closed, as he concentrated and relaxed at the same time. Meditation was something she didn't quite understand but she wouldn't keep him from whatever type of coping mechanisms he used. She left him quietly and entered his home, she knew he wouldn't mind.

She sat on one of the cushions on the floor where they usually ate and for the first time, really looked around his house. It was the same house that he and his father lived in and he had been living there alone for many years. She could only imagine that all the photos, paintings, and intricate knick knacks were there from when his father was still alive. She couldn't imagine Neji purchasing a living room decoration, or decorating the living room for that matter. He cleaned once a week, keeping everything spotless, a characteristic she came to love about him, and even though the living space wasn't made or designed by him, it was still him. It matched his personality, matched his experiences, matched his inner self, the self no else sees, the self that she learned to read and find on her own.

Neji placed a cup of jasmine tea in front of her. Her favorite.

"What's wrong?" he whispered while brushing his lips along her temple.

She turned to look at him, to look into the endless white depths of his eyes, trying to read whatever emotion he hid in them.

She couldn't do it. _Be fair._

She pulled him in and kissed him hard.

~ X ~

Any thoughts regarding the ominous look in her eyes, the doubt Neji had felt, was lost in her kiss, lost in the way she nipped at his lips, lost in the feel of her hands running through his hair, lost in complete bliss. Any feeling of doubt that slipped away was replaced with other questions, other thoughts. _Why is she like this? What is she trying to hide? _But he thought he'd worry about it later as he returned her kiss with just as much fervor.

~ X ~

She gasped as he lifted her onto the sofa and removed her shirt, his chilled hands touching her flat stomach down to the waist band of her pants.

Neji trailed hot open mouth kisses down her throat, between the valley of her breasts, and down her tummy. It was absolute euphoria as their touch and caress sent tingles to every nerve ending in their bodies.

Tenten couldn't feel the guilt anymore. All she felt were his hands, his lips, his warm breath as he breathed her in. _I'm sorry._

~ X ~

"_You wanted to see me hokage-sama?"_

"_Yes Tenten. I have a mission for you. You will be grouped with an ANBU team. Your assistance has been requested by the captain himself."_

_Tenten's eyes slightly widened at the mention of an ANBU captain requesting her, she, Tenten, is assisting in an assassination mission. She couldn't, for the life of her, imagine why anyone would ask for her help._

"_There are a group of rebels, former ninjas of numerous villages, who are wreaking havoc within Fire Country. After failed negotiations with the rebels, and contacting every village in which each missing-nin is from, we have now gained jurisdiction over them and may resolve the problem as we see fit."_

"_As you know, pursuing the life of a missing-nin is punishable by death, therefore we are sending out a group to rid the country of these menaces."_

"_They are currently located off the border of Fire country and Wind country so ally troops from Suna will also be sent as back up. They've made a bad decision on staying on that border – they must not know with whom we are allied."_

"_Hai."_

"_There is more to it than that."_

_A pregnant pause, the air was still. Tenten's eye twitched as nervousness wracked her body and sweat beaded on the surface of her forehead._

~ X ~

Tenten stared at the ceiling, all reasonable thought returned when she awoke that morning. She would be leaving him and didn't know for how long, didn't even know if she would come back. She couldn't refuse her mission, it was her duty as a ninja to serve her Hokage, serve her village, no matter what the outcome of her vessel.

It was really early – she still had at least 45 minutes until dawn. She quietly removed herself from Neji's embrace and the sofa, picking up discarded pieces of clothing.

After fully dressing, she knelt next to the sofa and looked at Neji's sleeping face, forcibly keeping her attention there rather than his nude body beneath the thin sheet they had used to shield the cold. His delicately carved features, flawless skin aside from the near invisible scar near his temple, the perfect arch of his eyebrows, long sooty lashes, always gorgeous as ever – the seal on his forehead, a constant reminder of where he came from, and how he came to accept and forgive his heritage.

~ X ~

"What's wrong." Neji whispered.

His eyes were still closed as he feigned sleep, but he could feel the intensity of her stare. She was nervous; he could feel the concentration and unease that plagued her thoughts, the erratic beat of her heart.

"Nothing."

She was anything but a good liar.

"I have a mission so I need to leave. I'll be back in a few days."

Neji didn't answer. He opened his eyes and looked at her, staring and willing her to tell him what was on her mind.

She stood to leave but he grasped her wrist before she could fully stand up, and pulled her in for a kiss. Again, she kissed him hard, and he felt the need and desperation in her. She broke apart and gently rubbed her fingers over his lips as if trying to memorize them, then she was gone. She said she would be back in a few days. _So why does it feel like you're saying goodbye? _

~ X ~

Nara Shikamaru was the ANBU captain who had requested her presence for the mission and she knew, if it had been him, then she had been requested for good reason.

When she arrived at the Northern gate, Shikamaru greeted her and handed her an ANBU mask and armor, and some dark clothing since her red and white attire wouldn't exactly hide her in the dark.

"You can change before we head out. I also have a few extra shirts and pants for you. Just leave your old clothing with Shizune, she has a box ready for you and will hold on to your items until we return."

Tenten nodded and walked to the guarding shack to change in its restroom. The pants Shikamaru gave her were a little loose so she pulled the drawstrings as tight as it could go and used a kunai to cut off the excess string. The shirt fit perfectly, not skin tight and not too loose, and exposed her arms. It came down past the elastic part of the pants, covering the entire midriff. The armor was a lot lighter than she had expected and the mask was going to take some getting used to since it slightly hindered her breathing.

When she looked in the mirror, she was unrecognizable aside from her hairstyle. She looked like a true ANBU member.

~ X ~

"_This mission involves a group of over a hundred missing-nin, all from different villages. I am sending the first group out – your group – to situate every thing to prepare for a fierce battle and your captain will give us a status update via messenger bird."_

"_There will be ten of you and just before your group initiates an attack, a second wave will be on their way."_

"_This could be a suicide mission for some, and the chances of getting injured are very high, but you are strong, and your group is strong, so I know you will all come back alive."_

"_My greatest concern is for you because you are still a Jounin and have not been on a mission where casualties will be to this extent. People come back changed and I am worried that it may affect you in a way that you cannot help." _

_Tenten stood quietly and listened intently. She thought it through and every thought went along the lines of "there is no way it could change me" or "I've seen dead bodies before, what's a hundred more?"_

_Not coming back alive was her greatest concern and she assumed it to be a suicide mission for the most part, especially for her. There were no what ifs in the situation should she come back alive. _

She didn't get it.

~ X ~

Bloodshed affected more lives than she will ever know. There were those who wondered if the ones who were killed were better off than the killer. Mass murder was so much more than the few lives that may be taken in any normal mission. Those who live to see war come to hate it with a passion.

Shikamaru had assigned her to set up traps around the perimeter surrounding the rogue-nin one kilometer out to ensure that there was no escape for them. Tenten's intricate weaving and placement of different bombs and weapons would be undetectable to most and was one of the reasons Shikamaru had needed Tenten. He also needed a long ranged fighter – one with deadly accurate aim, and one who could kill from a great distance. Tenten had been honorable in the fight, fighting with fervor and an aggressiveness no one has ever seen. She was going back to Konoha alive damn it – and she would do anything to live. Anything to go home to Neji.

~ X ~

Days went by and Tenten had yet to return from her mission. He was part of the second wave to attack the rogue-nin but hadn't seen her throughout battle. He was on Fire country's side of the border and Tenten was in Wind. He didn't know she was a part of the mission. He fought for two weeks but came home to find that Tenten still hadn't returned.

It was a clear day where flowers were in full bloom and birds were singing to their heart's desire – one month since Tenten left – when he got word that the team Tenten had been a part of was back. They had been back for two days but Tenten had not come to see him. She wasn't at home so he tried the hospital but she hadn't been there either. It was then Neji had requested an audience with the Hokage. It was then that he found out that Tenten had been staying at Ibiki's place under his watch.

Ibiki Morino had been more than welcoming in having Neji visit Tenten. Ibiki showed him to the back yard where Tenten was sitting on a hill that over looked the rest of the village.

She was wearing a dark blue yukata, something he had never seen her wear, and her hair was in a messy pony tail near the nape of her neck. She didn't look injured aside from the fading bruise on her cheek and the few usual scratches that normally came with missions. Her skin was tanned and she had lost a little weight making her look leaner than ever.

Neji's breath caught when he landed eyes on her.

"Hey Ten."

"Neji." Tenten turned to look at him, a smile forming on her lips. "I was wondering when you were going to come see me."

"Pardon my delay – I hadn't known where you were until late yesterday."

Neji took a seat next to her. Ibiki's house was already of a high altitude but the winds were much stronger at the top of the hill. Neji's hair whipped at his face as the cool breeze wafted through his clothing. He could see the goose skin on Tenten's arms but she paid no mind to it.

It was early morning, the sun having risen only a few hours prior. Birds with wings spread wide could be seen in the distance. It was a peaceful morning.

He sensed her movement and felt her lips on his chin before he was able to respond.

"I missed you Neji." She whispered against his warming skin.

He tilted his head down and he kissed her sweetly, gently, one hand slowly guiding her down to her back and the other resting lightly on her tummy. The yukata was silky soft, making the feel of touching her body smooth to touch.

They lay side by side, looking up to the cloudless sky. It didn't take words to know that Tenten had changed. Tsunade had informed Neji of her concerns and he could see that Tenten had been traumatized. The shine in her eyes were gone and her smiles gave the impression of being sad, exactly the opposite of what a smile is supposed to portray.

They said she had screamed when she saw what her traps had done to the enemy. The blood, the bodies, the lifeless eyes, combined with those she had aimed to kill – it had been too much for her. It made her sick. She vomited many times on her way back to Konoha and had eventually fainted when they were a day away.

It was a cloudless day, the air calm, cool, and dry, but the storm raged on within Tenten's mind and heart.

It was Tsunade's fear that Tenten may come back changed but she thought Tenten had handled it pretty well. She had seen people in much worse conditions and they didn't even see half the things Tenten had seen. Tsunade had faith in her so she had released Tenten to Neji upon his request without hesitation.

~ X ~

Neji had taken over Ibiki's watch much to Tenten's delight. She would always remember all the things she'd been through, but she would never give up being a ninja. It was her life and after having a taste of an ANBU mission, she knew she would need to prolong taking such a large step in shinobi rank.

It was the first night at Neji's and Tenten thought that she would feel liberated, no emotions or gruesome memories holding her down, but she found herself feeling worse than ever. Every time she looked at Neji, it hurt somewhere deep down within her.

"That's what was bothering you wasn't it?"

Tenten looked to him and feigned confusion. She knew what he meant but didn't really want to answer.

"What was?"

"The mission. You were acting strange before you left. You thought you weren't going to come back."

Neji's voice was soft and gentle but she could hear the hurt and anger laced within his words. She knew she hurt him and had indirectly lied to him. She didn't want to, didn't really have to, and now that the mission was done, she couldn't remember what made it so hard for her to tell him in the first place.

"Why?"

Tenten looked up. It was such a simple, though vague, question. It questioned numerous things and had numerous answers, she couldn't even think of where to start.

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you take on a mission you were afraid of? I was worried about you and you couldn't even tell me what you were getting yourself into!"

Tenten looked at him blankly as he raised his tone.

"Why Tenten? Why couldn't you tell me?"

Tenten couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She looked down at her clenched fists in her lap before squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to shut out all the things she had seen, the horrifying experience of intense battle – the bloodshed caused by her traps, her weapons, her own hands. She had someone to come home to, what of the people she killed? What if they had someone they held dear to them as she did? And she took those lives away in order to be with the one who is dear, precious to her.

All her pent up emotion and frustration came out in a stream of words she couldn't control. "I thought it was a suicide mission because I am a jounin but was assigned an ANBU mission. When I was out there, all I thought about was you. I came back alive for you! I didn't tell you because I was afraid! I was afraid of what you would think, what you would do. I knew the risks of coming back alive, Tsunade-sama had warned me before I left and she told be to be fair to you. But I couldn't do it!"

An endless amount of tears poured from her eyes. She felt pathetic. "I'm selfish. I didn't tell you because I'm selfish and I still wanted you even if I changed. I knew I would still want you and I'm selfish and I'm sorry."

Tenten stood to leave but Neji had caught up with her at the front door. She felt trapped and exposed. She regretted some of her decisions but she would never regret ever being with him. And the last thing she wanted was for him to regret ever having chosen her.

She stiffened before relaxing in Neji's arms and crying onto his shirt.

~ X ~

They both lay in bed on top of the covers, fingers interlaced. Neji had never saw so many tears – Tenten broke down and he was the last person anyone would go to for comfort, but Tenten had found that comfort in his silence as he awkwardly patted her back and held her how he always did. He didn't say a word. He let her cry it all out.

Now they were lying in his bed. Silent aside from Tenten's labored breathing.

"I'm sorry Neji. You must think I'm so pa…."

"No. Please don't. And whatever you may think that I'm thinking, I assure you that you are wrong. You are neither of the things you said earlier."

_'__I'm pathetic Neji! I'm selfish, weak, and nothing but a disappointment. I just wanted to make you proud.'_

"I am always proud of you and I don't know what gave you the idea that you had to prove anything to me. And if it's wrong for you to be selfish for the reasons you implied, then I am just as guilty, if not more, than you."

Neji rubbed reassuring circles on her hand before bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing each one.

~ X ~

Tenten should have known he would understand. She knew he loved her as much as she did him and love made people do crazy things, but for good reason, she would live for him. He was all she ever wanted.


	3. The Truth about Heaven

This short story was inspired by the song _The Truth about Heaven_ by Armor for Sleep. I must warn that if you have strong religious beliefs, then you should read at your own discretion. I am not dedicated to any particular religion so it doesn't bother me to write or read these kinds of things. Just a fair warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any profit with this story.

* * *

The Truth about Heaven

~ X ~

Neji wasn't really religious, far from it in fact, especially since he solely relied on fate for more than half his life thus far. But if asked what he thought heaven was like, he knew what type of answers he would give – at least the types of answers he would give when he had been 13 years old.

Heaven would be gloomy, a place where lost souls run to when their body inevitably expires. A place where souls are lonely and miserable until their own beloved would meet them there. A place where no one should look forward going to since it only meant the end of their life.

It was not a place for a new beginning nor was it a place to runaway and leave everything behind. What was the point in believing in heaven and the good that had to be done in order to achieve the chance of standing before those golden gates of after life? Was it supposed to comfort people? _Dying won't be so bad as long as you go to heaven. _It just seemed a bit too peculiar and was in no way a logical reason to want to die, unless the person is suicidal of course.

His father walked to his own death and he wondered if perhaps, the heaven he would be in were different than a heaven with people who died of natural causes rather than indirect suicide. Suicide is supposed to send people to hell right?

No. Heaven and hell were illogical and wasn't even deemed a theory. There was no way it could be proven and only existed based on someone's beliefs.

If Neji had to describe heaven, it would be a dark, rainy place with endless thunder storms, but the trees would be evergreen and flowers would cover endless fields. He would imagine people wearing white, wandering around aimlessly, and looking for something they will most likely never find.

He would imagine heaven to be a peaceful place but the souls within wouldn't find peace within themselves. Waiting, watching, but nothing out of the ordinary would happen. To be united with whom they are close with would be near impossible with the amount of people that must be in heaven, if there is such a place.

Didn't people wonder why it seemed so fitting to have gray skies the day of a funeral? A sign of death, a bad omen, a lost soul leaving the world into the unknown.

~ X ~

The truth about heaven is something no one will ever know. But at the age of 14, Neji had discovered true bliss, a piece of heaven. Ironically her name is Tenten. Ten means heaven. Her name could have other meanings but it meant heaven to him. _His heaven_.

If he died and went to heaven, he would imagine that it would be like her – cheerful, happy, outgoing, strong and fierce – comforting, loving, and peaceful. A place he wouldn't want to leave.

All it took was one kiss.

He'd been in heaven for six years when he made sure she was his forever. Love was always a strong emotion, even for those who had a rough past. She helped him through it. She understood him. Even when he had been cold and unkind towards her, she hadn't given up.

He married her when they were twenty and that year had passed much too quickly. She took a big risk and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He was sure that she knew what she was getting her self into but paid no heed to any doubt or misgiving. She wouldn't regret it and he knew that. He wasn't sure if he knew that because she wouldn't have the chance to really regret it, or if she really thought it was worth it. Either way, she would pay in the end, and he truly wished it could be paid for with any amount of money.

She saw the opportunity more as a gift, just as he had viewed her. It was _her heaven_ and he would give her the bliss she so genuinely deserved.

~ X ~

It was beautiful spring day, the sun beaming on the now green grass, the snow long gone, and many flowers in bloom. The animals were out and about and the previous day's rain left the grass and leaves dewy.

"Happy birthday mommy." A four year boy gave her a bouquet of lilies. Her favorite. His father stood tall next to him before kneeling down to his height and giving her a mixture of different colored camellias and forget-me-nots. The best for his heaven.

"Daddy, do you think heaven is nice?"

"I think heaven is a beautiful place where people go to and patiently wait for their loved ones to join them. But they're never lonely so the wait doesn't seem so long."

The little boy smiled in satisfaction.

~ X ~

His heaven gave him a beautiful son, and even though their boy had never seen or met his own mother, he knew she was watching them both. She was a wonderful person and lived in a wonderful place under the warm array of light that once shone through her eyes.

If she was in heaven, then it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

This was a lot shorter than I thought it would have been. Oh well. The significance of the flowers are as follows: white lilies show purity, camellias represent being in love (red), longing (yellow), and waiting (white), and forget-me-nots represent true love.


	4. Always

Please pardon my pervy imagination – let that pose as a warning. I've changed the rating just to be safe (even though I think it is unnecessary) but I don't feel like getting tattled on. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by the song Always by Saliva. Well sort of. Not the morbid part of the song anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any profit with this story.

Always

~ X ~

To say that the break up ended badly would be an understatement.

Horrible, psychotic, _hot _and _sexy_ were the appropriate characteristics for their _complicated_ break up.

They had been exclusive for no more than six months but had spent more than a year's worth of nights in each other's beds. All those nights resulted in their clothes on the floor and cramped muscles and sore body parts the next morning.

They always had that unbreakable bond; always had the proper attraction, but they couldn't always hold it together. If it was out of terror or just blatant foolishness, they didn't know.

Their arguments were trivial and would start off with shouting, tears, sometimes even punches. But they always ended up in bed – or the sofa, or the floor, even the shower – it didn't matter. It ended somewhere they didn't mean for it to end and they would still be together. Every break up wasn't really a break up but they had slept together more times than they had any meaningful conversations. Even their _final _break up led to a hot passionate night in the gardening shed of the Hyuuga's private gardens.

~ X ~

This time Tenten was done. She didn't want to see his stupid, egotistical, self-centered, handsome face ever again. After _that_ night, she made it a point to stay away from him since he had absolutely no problem in rekindling the flames she had tried countless times to put out.

She still loved him and always would but things were just too outrageous and complicated. It seemed like he only cared about the physical aspect of their relationship and nothing more. He was rude, reckless with her feelings, and it always left her confused.

He didn't abandon her in the mornings, he was always gentle and caring with her unless she commanded him otherwise, and not to mention great in bed, but that was beside the point. He didn't show her the affection she longed for – it was always straight to the down and dirty. She didn't feel loved. He only made her feel physically good and it wasn't the only thing Tenten had wanted in their relationship, albeit wasn't all too bad. _Did he have to be prodigious in _everything_? _

_Apparently not_.

She wanted real passion, love, romance, the silly feelings girls giggled with each other about, only without the giggling. They still had a lot to learn from each other. She wanted to really know him and she wanted him to know her just as well. But most of all, she wanted happiness, and Neji wasn't quite giving her that. She wanted him to feel what she felt and since he kept most things – feelings, emotions, and thoughts – to himself, she didn't know what he felt or thought and assumed his silence meant exactly what it was thought to be….nothing.

Their relationship didn't seem real to her and the only things they knew about each other were how to get at each other's throats and then fixing their problems by using their hands, mouths, and other parts of their anatomy that they only ever allowed each other to see.

She always walked the long way home to avoid walking past the Hyuuga compound and she had been taking as many solo missions as she could manage just to avoid being placed on a team with him. It's been nearly a month since she's seen him.

~ X ~

Tenten could feel his presence outside her door before the knock sounded but she didn't bother in answering it. She knew that no matter what words were exchanged, they would inevitably end up in her bedroom, and there was only so much control she could muster before she would give in to him. Even she had hormones to keep in check.

She left him outside, even though there were chilling winds and ice cold rain was pouring from the heavens. A storm was headed their way, but it was comparable to the storm in her heart.

He'd been outside for about five minutes before he gave up and left (as far as she knew). She felt guilty and cowardly and she knew she should just face her problems head on, but she was already fragile. She needed to get back up on her own rather than rely on Neji, who probably wouldn't be of much help in any department aside from sex anyways. He was the one who had indeed used her body and played with her heart.

Tenten walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed. It was well past midnight and she had wondered why Neji would want to drop by so late – she was sure she could only think of one reason why – let alone in the awful weather.

She had just entered the bedroom when she felt pressure on her arms and she was against the wall, slightly winded. It took all of two seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she already knew who had broken in before looking into pale white eyes.

"Why didn't you answer the door? I know you heard it."

"Neji. What are you doing here?" It came out as a gasp as she tried to contain herself. She hadn't felt him in her room so he definitely had surprise on his side.

"Answer my question. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly, eyes downcast.

"I think you do." Neji hissed as he brought his face closer, just a mere few inches away from hers.

"Have you been drinking?" Tenten could smell the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath.

"What of it Ten? You still haven't answered my question."

"Neji, I think you should leave."

"No. I will not. Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me like the plague."

He glared at her, his fierce gaze making her feel small and insignificant, but she glared back with just as much fervor. _I am not weak, I will not give in._

"Please leave Neji."

It all happened so fast, his movement nothing but a blur, as she felt her feet leave the floor and her back meet her bed, arms pinned down and legs spread apart to accommodate Neji's body. She could try and fight her way out but it would be useless. Neji would always be physically stronger than her, even when under the influence of alcohol.

"Neji, let me go. You're drunk and incoherent. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Tenten's calm demeanor frustrated Neji and she could see it, feel it in his tightening grip.

"I've had a few drinks but I most certainly am not drunk nor will I leave. I need you." His voice leisurely changed from angry to pleading. Tenten couldn't help but silently curse him. It also didn't help that he was gently pushing his hips further into her until their bodies were as close as it could get with their clothes on.

How did she find her self in love with this frustrating, overbearing, pompous ass of a sexy man?

Neji loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to bring her arms back behind her to lift herself up onto her elbows. _I'll probably regret this later._

She inched closer to him until she could feel his breath on her face. She lingered in front of him, heart beating in her ears as she gazed into his shining white eyes, countless emotions visibly portrayed in them. When she looked to his lips, she gave it one last thought, willing herself not to give in, and then she kissed him. And he kissed back hungrily as if she were a long awaited meal. It was long, intense, emotions running high when Neji finally closed his eyes into their kiss.

Tenten reached for the alarm clock on her bedside table and hit him in the head, hard. With the alcohol flowing through his blood stream and all coherent thoughts overrun by lust, he couldn't hold on to consciousness and was instantly knocked out by the blow.

He fell limp on top of her. She enhanced her strength with chakra and pushed him off, laying him nicely on one side of the bed. _Stupid boy, 'not drunk' my ass_.

Tenten cursed him some more before heading to her kitchen to prepare an ice pack. She would hear it in the morning but she decided to not worry about it until the time came. She folded her comforter over him and put the ice pack on his head. It was going to be a long night, especially since she had to make sure she hadn't given him a concussion. It would have been inappropriate to take advantage of a drunken man right? Tenten groaned as she leaned back against the headboard and held the ice pack in place. _What a pain._

~ X ~

Morning came but the storm still hadn't let up. Tenten had been up all night and was prepared for the fireworks. She made strong coffee, brewed and ready to serve in her coffee machine. She placed painkillers and a cup of water on her bedside table on Neji's side. She also got a toothbrush ready with toothpaste because she knew brushing his teeth was the first thing Neji would want to do, aside from taking the painkillers of course.

When he stirred, he made an impolite grunt and Tenten had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"There are painkillers and water next to you and when you're done with that, I have a toothbrush ready for you in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Neji looked horrible and he probably felt the same. Guilt plagued Tenten's already chaotic mind but last night's little fiasco didn't leave many other options – it was either sleep with him or not, and she knew he would not take no for an answer. Now she has a hung-over man, whom she is in love with, in her home and she thinks that she may have hurt more than just his head. But even in pity, she would not sleep with him!

"I hate you." Neji said between brushing and spitting into her bathroom sink.

"I hate you too." Tenten yelled from her bedroom.

~ X ~

Neji finished up and found Tenten in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee, she had an empty mug ready for him should he decide to indulge himself with the hot, bitter, caffeinated drink.

Tenten's apartment had a much more western look than his traditional house did. She had a dining room table with chairs, a sofa that wasn't a futon, and a glass coffee table in front of it. Tenten was sitting at the dining room table when he once again spoke.

"I hate you."

"I think we've established that already. We hate each other. Now maybe its time we grow up a little." Tenten bit back.

"Do you know why I hate you?" Neji took a step closer to Tenten.

"Enlighten me."

Neji drew closer as he placed his hands on the armrests of Tenten's chair and pushed it up against the wall. The sound of the chair scraping the floor and his heavy breathing much too loud compared to Tenten's erratic heartbeat. He hovered over her, his hands resting on either side of the armrests.

Tenten swiped a kick to his feet as she escaped her little prison in her chair trapped by his body. _His hot, sexy….gaaah!_ She ran to her living room as he chased her and they found themselves on opposite sides of the couch.

"I hate you because you make me feel."

Neji jumped over the couch. He was much quicker than Tenten, but she was much smaller and agile and was able to escape him before he could fully grasp her.

"I hate you because you've instilled a certain kind of fear within me when we're away from each other."

Neji pounced on her, and after rolling around on the floor as she tried to wrestle her way out of his tight grip, and failing, he had her pinned to the floor. A silent conversation when they met each others gazes before he continued his little rant on hating the only woman he had ever brought himself to care about.

"I hate you because you saw it fit to leave me with out a real explanation. I hate you because you're beautiful. I hate you because you're strong. And most of all, I hate you because you make me love you."

"Hmph. You have a funny way of showing it." Tenten turned her head so that she didn't have to look at the man who was now much too close; her own personal boundary had already been invaded when he stood before her chair. Now he was on top of her, and even though he had relinquished his hold on her wrists, she was still trapped.

"That's the problem. I show it to you in a way that I know how and you seemed receptive to the idea so I never saw a fit reason to stop."

Tenten licked her suddenly dry lips and Neji couldn't avert his eyes away from the plump, pink flesh.

He leaned closer. Tenten didn't try to move away so he pressed his lips to hers, lightly, breathtakingly sweet. He felt Tenten brush her tongue along his bottom lip but he pulled back.

"Stop. I wasn't trying to get you into bed. I think I should go."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. It's been far too long and I want you now." She growled before pulling him down and pressing herself to him with a simple arch of her back. She kissed his neck, the strong line of his jaw, his chin, his nose, and his forehead. The contact of her lips on his skin sent tingles all over from Neji's finger tips down to the tips of his toes.

_Forget restraint._ He lifted her onto the coffee table and kissed her hard, ferociously, then attacked her neck and collar leaving bruise like marks as he worked his way down, suckling on her soft, pale skin as he stripped her of her clothing.

~ X ~

Their sweat drenched bodies lay mangled half on, half off the table, both sated yet leaving Tenten's back a bit stiff and Neji's knees raw with rug burn. They've had mind blowing sex numerous times but this time it was different. It wasn't for comfort nor was it for a break up or make up. They made love – even if it was on the living room's coffee table – and it was like a breath of fresh air filling their lungs, a sense of relief, and the heavy weight was finally lifted from both of their chests. It felt different with more emotion and passion than before, especially when Neji said _it_ again in a harsh whisper against her ear just before his climax.

After Neji's little confession, Tenten could see – feel – a different side to him. Maybe he is kind and caring after all. They had much to work out and it would take time but they really had to see past it all to make it work.

Maybe the sex was worth it after all, especially if it was how he would show his love for her.

"I still hate you." Neji mumbled into Tenten's neck.

"I love you too." Tenten sighed.

* * *

Hmm I think the ending may been a bit rushed and I thought that I would fix it but I don't have the time or motivation.


End file.
